1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck bed cargo storage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved vehicle cargo storage system that is attached to the bed of a truck such as a common pick-up truck, wherein a rail system optionally accepts tie down anchors (e.g. eyelets), a platform, modules for storing boxes of different configurations, accessories such as a grill, toolbox and/or table, and optionally providing a multi-level storage arrangement that includes a deck having an under storage area that receives elongated relatively thin boxes and an upper cargo deck that supports accessories such as a toolbox, grill or the like.
2. General Background of the Invention
Trucks such as the common pick-up truck typically provide an elongated bed area that is usually about six and one half to eight feet long (or longer) and that is surrounded by walls that include left and right bed walls, the passenger compartment of the vehicle and a forward bed wall next to it as well as a removable rear wall commonly called a tailgate.
The present invention provides an improved load and cargo carrying system that maximizes storage area for a pick-up truck bed. However, the system of the present invention can be also adapted to other transportation vehicles (e.g. train, truck, marine vessel, aircraft, trailer, rail car) or can optionally be used with certain stationary structures (e.g. a dock, slab, or offshore platform).